


What's His Secret

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman’s noticed Virgil’s been acting weird and needs to investigate.  [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	What's His Secret

Roman noticed it rather quick. Something was up with Virgil. Now that he thought about it, something was up with Virgil and Patton.

It started with Virgil being exhausted at random parts of the day. He’d be fine in the morning but next time Roman would see him he looked like he had just run a marathon. His makeup would be running as well.

There was also the fact that he had been spending more time alone with Patton.

He also got really nervous at random parts in conversations. Just the other day Roman was talking to Patton and Virgil. All he had said was “I was just so tickled when that happened!” and all of a sudden he seemed freaked out. And Patton just grinned at him.

Now his curiosity was piqued and he needed to find out.

…

“Hey, Patton?” Roman entered the kitchen to find the parental side.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course! Whatcha need?”

“Virgil’s been acting kinda secretive lately. Do you know why?”

Vrgil seemed to walk in the exact second that question was asked. His eyes widened.

“Well, of course. He told me his secret just the other day. He asked me not to tell but I can tell you’ve been caught up over it…”

“What is it?!”

“Well he’s-”

“DON’T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Virgil exclaimed.

Patton giggled. “But, son. It’ll be fine. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be-”

“DON’T!”

“Now I’m really intrigued.”

“It’s fine it’s just that he likes-”

Virgil sprinted over and put a hand over Patton’s mouth. “DON’T YOU DARE!”

Roman was grinning, this was hilarious. And what on earth could Virgil be so embarrassed about?”

“He likes- MMF!” Patton pried Virgil’s hand away only for the other to cover his mouth again.

Patton laughed and used both hands to pry Virgil’s hands from his face.

“Here, why don’t I just show you?”

Virgil flinched and began to run, but not before Patton wrapped his arms around his midrift.

“Patton, no! Not in front of the others!”

“It’s okay, champ. I think this is for the best.”

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Roman exclaimed, frustrated with being in the dark.

“Patton, don’t!” Virgil pleaded before he suddenly melted in Patton’s arms… laughing?

“What the-”

“What I’ve been trying to say is Virgil likes being tickled.”

“…that’s it?! That’s what hes been making a huge fuss over?!”

Patton giggled and nodded. “I’ve discovered he’s veeeery ticklish and rather enjoys being tickled. His worst spot is his tummy. Whenever I get him there he becomes the cutest puddle of laughter!”

Roman was grinning for a different reason now. This was so adorable. He’s super ticklish… and likes it? That’s the cutest thing Roman had ever heard.

Patton was now crouched over Virgil who was curled up on the floor laughing himself silly. Patton was using both hand to squeeze and scratch his tummy, leaving Virgil a flustered, breathless, giggly mess.

“Now that you know, I expect you to hell me give Virgil here his daily dose of tickles.”

“Awww. This is so cute! Of course I’ll help.” Roman crouched down and grabbed a foot. “Is he ticklish here?”

“Oh yeah! Really bad! But I think his tummy is worse.”

Roman glanced at Virgil’s face. It was a deep crimson with the brightest of smiles gracing his expression. Tears of mirth were falling from the corners of his eyes, yet he never asked them to stop. He just kept laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

“Wait, so is this why he seems tired at random points in the day. Cause you tickled him to pieces?”

Patton giggled and nodded. “Yup! And he keeps coming back for more. He’s a bit of a tickle addict.”

“This just keeps getting cuter and cuter.”

Poor Virgil was probably the most embarrassed he had ever been in his entire life.

…but that just made the tickling that much more enjoyable.

A part of him was happy Roman knew, cause it meant he’d be tickled more often.

And a part of him was devastated because he’d never hear the end of it.

“Man, I gotta go tell Logan about this!”

Aaaaaaaand it just got worse.

But like hell he was gonna stop being tickled just to stop another potential tickler from finding out.

Man he really was a tickle addict wasn’t he?

He let Roman go without trying to stop him, because maybe itll be a good thing for everyone to know.

But for now hell just enjoy Patton’s tickles.


End file.
